Run Ro Ro Run
The Archer family is out to get Ro Ro; Ro Ro and Charles and Anaya go into hiding after Ro Ro saves them from their mother. Plot Jalen sits on his bed infuriated with Michelle swiping Anaya and Charles from him. Ro Bo comes in the room to console him and says, “It’s been two days little bro, you need to rest.” Jalen calms down just enough to talk to him. “I know, but that bitch shouldn’t have never showed her face in the first damn place.” Jalen says. Ro Bo goes to look out the window and staring with a face of hope, he says, “You know Ro Ro hasn’t come back in those two days either…” Jalen gets a face of realization and completely calms down and actually starts to get worried. “You’re right. I hope he’s ok. I hope he didn’t go looking for them.” Jalen says, to which Ro Bo replies, “You know he did. Ever since we had kids Ro Ro’s cared for them like he cared for us when we were born.” Ro Ro is running through an unknown jungle from a three-headed cheetah attempting to save his grandchildren, being led here by their thermal signatures. “I was never a cat person!” Ro Ro says and he runs into a dead in blocked by a giant rock. The cheetah corners him and Ro Ro thinks of escape routes but they all require the use of his powers and he doesn’t want to use them or someone might hear the commotion and his cover will be blown. Ro Ro’s hair touches his neck which startles him but them he realizes that the cheetah is still a cat regardless of the size and extends his hair to long length and cuts it off. “Here bitchy bitchy little kitty!” Ro Ro says leading the cat to his hair. The middle head of the cheetah bites at Ro Ro and Ro Ro assures that the cut off portion of his hair lands in its mouth and he flips on top of it and ties the hair around all three heads and slides down its back and runs. The cheetah turns around and is about to chase after him until Ro Ro’s cut hair sets ablaze and sends the mutant cat ablaze. Ro Ro laughs at the cheetah’s death and continues looking for his grandchildren. After countless hours of walking around the jungle Ro Ro finally stumbles on what appears to be a patio. Ro Ro inspects the patio and finds an entire mansion blending in with the jungle. “This must be Michelle’s house.” Ro Ro says and runs to the kitchen. When he gets in the kitchen he sees two old people in the living room watching Earthrealm’s Jerry Springer. “And the results are in…” the TV says. The two old people start to bicker about whether the man is the father or not. “Dash honey, it’s clear as day that this man is that woman’s father.” the woman says. “Mimi, this man just wants to live his life and that bitch is just walking around pointing fingers at people so she can get some damn child support from someone that’s not even that babies' father!” the man says. Ro Ro rolls his eyes and sneaks to the stairs and walks upstairs. He searches every room for Charles and Anaya, but sees no sign of them. “Last room…” Ro Ro says and he bursts open the door. When he looks in he sees Charles with a belt around his neck hanging from a ceiling fan and Charles jumps from the chair. “Chubbs!” Ro Ro yells and he rushes to get him down. Ro Ro tries everything to get him down and uses his powers to rip the entire ceiling fan from the ceiling. Ro Ro takes the belt from around Charles’ neck and just as he is about go give him mouth to mouth resuscitation, he stops and thinks and brings up an air pump out of a portal, sticks it in Charles’ mouth, and pumps. The pump isn’t working and Ro Ro is getting worried he may loose his grandson and he says, “Breathe Chubbs, breathe!” Ro Ro starts to slap him around hoping for a response and he actually starts to cry. One of the acidic tears fall off of Ro Ro’s chin and hits Charles’ arm which triggers his pain nerves and he wakes up with a scream and heavy breathing. “Chubbs, you’re alive,” Ro Ro exclaims joyously, “Why would you try to kill yourself?” “Gramps, I just couldn’t take my new grandparents. All they mainly do is argue and argue and my new grandfather made me do push ups and army exorcises and won’t let me eat what I want!” Charles whines. “It’s okay Chubbs, you’re safe with me,” Ro Ro says, but then his grandparents show up behind him and the grandfather has a shotgun. “Step away from the rotund little boy…” Dashawn says, pointing the gun at Ro Ro’s head. “Okay, okay, no need to get violent…” Ro Ro says, “I’m just gonna-“ Ro Ro cuts his statement short by grabbing Charles with his ponytail and and jumping out the window. Charles uses his stomach to break his and Ro Ro’s fall and see Michelle pulling up in her car with Anaya in the back seat. “Look Gramps, there’s Anaya, go get her!” Charles exclaims and Ro Ro replies, “With pleasure hon!” and runs towards the car. When Michelle steps out of the car, she’s met with a charging Ro Ro who runs up to her and punches her dead in her face and she falls onto the hood of the car. Charles tells Anaya to run, which she does, and the two grandchildren watch Ro Ro and Michelle fight. Ro Ro grabs Michelle’s head and slams her into the windshield and hits her with the driver side door. Just as Ro Ro is about to pull her out the car, Michelle spits in his face and crawls out the car and kicks him into a bucket outside of her parents’ mansion. Ro Ro is about to raise up, Michelle rushes over and attempts to drown him in the water. Seeing her hands are in the water and so is his hair, Ro Ro electrifies the water which conducts electricity through Michelle’s body and he rises up and elbows her in the face. Seeing an open shot, Ro Ro tackles her and slams her into a tree stump. While punching her, Ro Ro pants, “Don’t you ever, ever, touch my fucking, grandbabies again you stupid, out of style, bitch!” and then he grabs her throat with his hair and shoots out 10,000 volts of electricity and Charles and Anaya watch their mother scream in pain as she occurs a neurological shutdown. Anaya gains a soft side and says, “Stop Ro Ro, that’s enough!” Ro Ro reluctantly stops and Michelle is barely alive. “You’re safe now grandbaby,” Ro Ro says, “She can never hurt you again.” “I didn’t see anything wrong with her or her family, I kind of actually wanna learn more about her side of my life.” Anaya says. Ro Ro squints his eyes at Anaya in a death stare and when Dashawn and Melissa walk outside, he grabs Anaya and Charles and the trio start running through the jungle. “We’ve gotta find our way back to Kahn Palace!” Ro Ro exclaims. “Why can’t we take one of your portals to the palace?” Charles asks. “Well, due to me not knowing where the fuck we are, I can’t direct a portal from here to the palace, just like I couldn’t direct a portal from Kahn Palace to where you were.” Ro Ro explains. The trio look back and start to see the Archers’ car chasing after them and they stop at a cliff. The car stops behind them and the three family members get out the car with Dashawn holding his shotgun. “Gramps do you think we can jump it?” Charles asks, to which Ro Ro replies, “We’re not gonna jump it…we’re gonna fly it!” Ro Ro says dramatically. The Archers start to close in on the trio and Anaya says, “Fuck this shit, I can’t stand the thought of being shot,” and jumps off the cliff. Charles is shocked that Anaya committed suicide but when he looks over the cliff, Anaya starts flying up and flies to the other side. Ro Ro grabs Charles’ hand and the two jump off the cliff and Ro Ro flies with Charles holding his legs. “We did it Chubbs, we’re home free!” Ro Ro says but he starts to get dragged down by gravity and Charles’ weight. “Chubbs, you can fly, you can do it, I believe in you!” Ro Ro says, but Charles detests, and, wanting his grandson to unlock his powers’ potential, he goes intangible and Charles drops as Ro Ro flies to the other side. All anyone hears are Charles’ screams, and Anaya and Ro Ro and the Archers look over the cliff but see no sign of Charles anywhere. Anaya starts to break down in tears and punches Ro Ro in the arms multiple times, screaming “You let Charles die, you bastard!” “He didn’t die, my grandson is strong, I know it…” Ro Ro says, and as he looks over once more, he sees Charles uprising at an amazing speed with a joyful look on his face. “I did it Gramps! I can fly!” Charles exclaims, and gives Ro Ro a thumbs up. “I knew you could do it Chubbs!” Ro Ro says, and the trio of Kahns fly above the trees and towards the nearest city. Two hours later, the trio reach the Wastelands and Ro Ro tells them to head to the nearest town to hide out. “Okay, those Archers know that jungle better than we do and are probably out of it and they’re gonna be looking for us at the palace, so we need to hide out for a while.” Ro Ro says. Anaya suggests asking someone where they are and they learn that they’re in Satellite. “Oh my, Jamal lives here, I just didn’t recognize this side of town.” Ro Ro says and he directs them to where Jamal lives. When they get to where Jamal has placed their traps, Ro Ro teaches them how to get pass them. “Now, these traps are unnecessary and the last time I was here, your uncle Jake did a bunch of flips that didn’t mean shit. Just phase through them and you’ll be alright.” Ro Ro says. Anaya and Charles look at each other and Anaya decides to be like her uncle and do the unneseccary tricks and does at five star split at the end and looks at Charles who gives her a 10 and then looks at Ro Ro who gives her a nine and a half. Ro Ro knocks on the door and Elijah opens the door. "Hey Eli, where's Jamal?" Ro Ro asks, and Elijah replies, "He went looking for you at your house cause you didn't reply to his texts." Back at the palace, Bitch Puddin' is sitting on the throne when there's a knock on the doors, and Mace and Ace open them to see Jamal. The twins give Jamal nasty stares while he walks down to the throne. "Bitch Puddin'," Jamal says, "Do you know where Ro Ro is by any chance?" "Yeah, he went on a trip and he won't be back anytime soon." Bitch Puddin' answers. "Do you know where he went?" Jamal asks. "That's none of your business Seniõr Mexico." Ace says. Jamal takes his index finger and his middle finger and pushes at Ace’s neck and says, “Tell me.” to which Ace replies, “Don’t put your fucking hands on me.” Bitch Puddin’ gets up and walks towards Jamal angrily and says, “Look, no one but Ro Ro wants you here you stupid Mexican asshole. So you might as well jump back across the Earthrealm border and go back to where you belong.” Jamal snappily replies, “I’m also Jordanian which is apart of Muslim culture.” but Bitch Puddin’ says, “Well I’m going to terrorize you worse than anyone in your shitty culture could the twin towers.” Mace and Ace start singing the chorus of “Hit The Road Bitch” as Bitch Puddin’ pokes Jamal pushing him out the door saying, “Don’t ever come back to this palace or I’m going to give you more hell than the Netherrealm you stupid, cynical asshole, Mexican. You think you could fight me with your ratchet anime fighting styles but the truth is, you’re a straight solid pussy and asshole and it’s going to take more than a few pressure point hits to fend me off, cause guess what…” Bitch Puddin’ says, and Jamal asks, “What?” “The dick fucks the pussy and the asshole!” Bitch Puddin’s says and pushes Jamal out the palace doors and slams them. Later that night, there’s once again another knock on the door and Jalen goes to answer this time and sees Michelle with multiple marks on her and a few burn marks on her neck. “Have you seen Ro Ro?” Michelle asks, annoyed at Jalen’s presence. “No, I haven’t seen him since you took my kids away you evil bitch.” Jalen answers. “Well, if you see that blue-haired bastard, tell him that the Archers are going to follow through with their name and he’s gonna deal with an arrow stuck up his ass if he doesn’t return my kids to me!” Michelle says and walks away. Jalen slams the door and goes up to his room thinking that Ro Ro must’ve saved his children. Chica walks up to him to ask how he’s doing and he lets her in on the situation. “Okay, knowing Ro Ro, he’s most likely saved Charles and Anaya and he obviously knows that they’d come here looking for them first, which is why he hasn’t come home with them.” Jalen explains. “Well, where could he be? He can’t be at Jamal’s house cause Jamal was here earlier where Bitch Puddin’ outburst on him.” Chica says. “Well, he’s somewhere, and wherever he is, I’m sure he has my children, protecting them at every moment.” Jalen says with hope, and he goes to his room and goes to bed. Short: Rolicious Blueberry (Nautical Nannies) Blueberry Muffin is preparing to go on a trip to the Red Velvet Mountains and, fearing for his grandson's safety, he decides to leave him home alone. "Ok Choco, you're gonna have to be responsible and stay here home alone," Blueberry Muffin says, "But since I don't trust you, I've called Vanilla Cream to come and babysit you." "What! Why don't you trust me?" Chocolate Thunder asks. "I don't answer stupid questions stupid people know the answer to!" Blueberry Muffin says, annoyed, and leaves. Two minutes later, Vanilla Cream knocks on the door to which Chocolate Thunder opens it. "Hey Choco, it's your uncle Cream!" Vanilla Cream says. "Hi uncle Cream." Chocolate Thunder says, annoyed. "So what do you want to do today?" Vanilla Cream asks. "I wanna see you leave," Chocolate Thunder says, "I'm better off alone." For two hours, Vanilla Cream tries to bond with Chocolate Thunder and make him happy. Chocolate Thunder finally gets fed up and decides to make a plan to make Vanilla Cream leave. Chocolate Thunder sets up various traps, starting from Vanilla Cream's room to the front door. "This is gonna be just like 'Home Alone'!" Chocolate Thunder says to himself. Chocolate Thunder runs to hide while Vanilla Cream comes out of the room. "And so I told him, 'You gotta keep that thing safe or else' --" Vanilla Cream is cut off as he steps and slips down the stairs on one of Chocolate Thunder's toy cars. Vanilla Cream slams smack-dead into the wall and is injured. He then gets up and runs to the bathroom to check on his face and unknowingly sets off a tripwire and broken glass is shot out at his face. Vanilla Cream screams in horror and runs to the kitchen where Chocolate Thunder is waiting behind the door with a frying pan in his hand. As soon as Vanilla Cream touches the threshold of the kitchen, Chocolate Thunder hits him dead in the face pushing the glass further in his face. Vanilla Cream screams in excruciating pain and runs out of the house. Two days later, Blueberry Muffin storms in the house, furious at Chocolate Thunder. "What the hell did you do to your uncle Vanilla Cream!" Blueberry Muffin asks angrily. "Look Muffin-Top, I couldn't be in a house with a boy's whose name sounds like cum. I'm sure that's illegal." Chocolate Thunder replies. The episode ends with Blueberry Muffin's veins throbbing in his head. Trivia * This episode focuses on Ro Ro’s love for his grandchildren, and so does the short. * This is one out of many episodes where Bitch Puddin' has expressed his hatred for Jamal. * Jake does not appear in this episode, despite being mentioned and it would seem that he would've appeared with Elijah.